


Indulge In You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Bathing/Washing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Period-Typical Racism, Sweet/Hot, Worship, lingering touches, silent communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Billy and Goodnight don't need words to communicate, but sometimes it's more fun that way.--Goodnight found himself rising to his feet, closing the gap with a few steps, the wood floor hard on his knees as he knelt over Billy, the other man’s eyes closed.





	Indulge In You

The preacher's voice rang out over the crowd, a huddled mass of dirt streaked faces turned up towards him, flowers seeking out any semblance of light.   
"Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God?"  
His voice was thin and reedy, eyes wild as they roved over the people before him, the bible in his long pale hands trembling as the wind whipped past him. He was dressed plainly enough, a thick black coat buttoned up to his neck which concealed the majority of his clothes, but on his feet were previously new shoes, untarnished by any sort of hard labour, now covered in dust.  
  
“He’s barely got enough sense to pour water out of a boot with instructions written on the heel,” Goodnight murmured to Billy, delighting at the small shudder that ran through his companion’s form even as Billy’s face remained as stoic as ever. One gloved finger tapped against the back of Goodnight’s hand, Billy’s eyes almost seeming to glow with the reflection of the cigarette as he shifted slightly to face Goodnight.   
  
‘Be quiet’ that gesture meant, a silent request for Goodnight only to bite his tongue, Billy able to pick up on some muttering, a general shifting of the crowd that Goodnight wasn’t attuned to. If you continue, this’ll end in a fight, the gesture said, but the steady pressure of Billy’s eyes on his suggested that he should continue and damn the consequences.  
“I mean,” Goodnight continued, pitching his voice slightly louder, “he comes here and says not to overindulge in drink, in women, in gambling, when he’s never worked a day in his life.”  
Billy said nothing in reply, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, drawing in another lungful of smoke, tracing a circle on Goodnight’s hand. ‘Keep going’ Billy urged silently, head tilted to the side as he observed the crowd over the protective barrier of Goodnight’s shoulder.  
  
“That bible of his says it’s easier to get a camel through a needle than a rich man into heaven. Think he may need to start practicing what he preaches,” Goodnight continued, his voice rising in volume with every word, hearing the crowd rumble around him like a swarm of wasps.   
“I mean just look at him, look at his boots. Bet the rest of his clothes are fancy as well off the money he’s stolen from honest hardworking people,” Goodnight concluded, stopping at Billy’s minute tapping. Wait for it, wait for it and-  
  
  
The crowd exploded into yells and jeers, Goodnight’s words slinging from person to person like a loaded gun, the priest recoiling as if stung, stuttered excuses falling from his mouth only to be swallowed up by the rage of the mob.  
“Drink?” Billy asked, leaning forward so Goodnight could hear him, cigarette held loosely in between two fingers, the scent of the smoke lingering on his breath.  
“Let’s indulge ourselves,” Goodnight chuckled, swiping the cigarette and breathing in the sweet smoke, “I think we’ve earned it.”  
  
●◉◎◈◎◉•  
  
Steam coiled it’s way up in lazy rivulets from the bathwater, copper sides of the tub gleaming. The room was hazy with sweet smoke, the final remnants of their supply of opium cigarettes collapsing into nothing more than a pile of ashes in one of the many discarded plates. Goodnight raised his glass in a toast, amber liquid almost cascading over the sides.  
“To overindulgence, Billy Rocks,” he said before draining the glass in one, coughing at the burn. The heavy chunk of Billy’s boots hitting the floor drew his attention back, the room spinning slightly before Goodnight collapsed backwards onto the bed to watch.   
  
“Are you going to join me yeobo?” Billy asked, hands pausing on his belt, swaying slightly as the drink rushed through his system, fogging his head and slurring his speech. Goodnight shook his head, setting the room spinning once more. His mouth ran dry, Goodnight taking another swig from a random bottle scattered around the room, as Billy slipped his belt free, letting the leather drop to the floor. His efficient hands, normally so deft and quick, were slowed by drink, the mere sight intoxicating to Goodnight, the urge to touch burning in his fingers, only increasing as Billy pulled his shirt over his head, waist coat long since discarded. Billy walked over to the bath, carefully stepping over the debris in his way, stumbling slightly before he glanced up and locked eyes with Goodnight, pining him in place.  
  
Billy grinned mischievously, slowly turning around and glancing back at Goodnight over his shoulder. His back was a tapestry of scars and marks, some made by Goodnight’s nails but others were far older and far less kind. Goodnight’s heart pounded in his chest as Billy removed the final piece of clothing and stepped into the bath, sinking almost below the surface in the same move, water cascading onto the floor.  
“Tease,” Goodnight accused, his voice strangely breathless, the sound seeming to come from several feet in front of him.   
  
Billy only let out a groan of satisfaction, sinking further into the water, head resting on the rim of the tub Goodnight had argued so hard for, and had been delivered for his use only. Goodnight found himself rising to his feet, closing the gap with a few steps, the wood floor hard on his knees as he knelt over Billy, the other man’s eyes closed. With trembling fingers, Goodnight pulled the hairpin from Billy’s hair, sending the dark locks tumbling free.  
“One more indulgence love?” Goodnight asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.   
“I could never deny you,” Billy replied, tipping his face upwards towards Goodnight for one more kiss, an indulgence neither of them could resist. 


End file.
